Anna Kalashnikova
Anna Igorevna Kalashnikov — Russian actress, presenter and singer. Born in the city of Stavropol (Stavropol region) on the 13th of June 1984. Childhood and youth held in Pyatigorsk. Already at an early age began to show interest in creativity: music, dance, painting. But as Anne grew up in a simple family, capability to engage in hobbies or in depth with educators. Anna herself, was on the books. After graduating from school with a gold medal, Anna easily arrives at the Economics Faculty of the Moscow Aviation Institute (MAI) and moved to Moscow. Trying to reach the GITIS, "Chips," "Pike", but it cannot because the auditions began long before that. Leaving no hope in love, Anna begins to work on the "Mosfilm" Karen Shakhnazarov's Office in Central. So gradually it gets its first minor roles in motion pictures and television series: "simple truth", "Moscow Windows" and others. Anna graduated with honors of the MAI on speciality engineer-programmer. After University he completed his short course of acting in the people's University of Arts Correspondence, then arrives at the acting Department of the Moscow State University of culture and Arts (singer of course-Polyakova). During this period, she was already active in cinema, music work. Well mastered and having studied Russian acting school, Anna Kalashnikova went to the United States, where she became a student at the NEW YORK FILM ACADEMY-(Acting for film) at Los Angeles (United States), and in parallel in the actor's Studio: Ivanna Chabbak, Margie Haber, Lesly Kahn (Los Angeles).Living in America starred in many paintings by Anna American filmmakers also worked with Brett Rètnerom (Brett Wars)-Director, responds to the trilogy "rush hour," "People's last battle" and other movies. After working and teaching in the United States, Anna has returned to Russia, where it has already been a lot of offers for work, the actress began working with such directors as: a. Atanesyan, s. Solovyov, a. Mazunov, p. Buslov, b. Kazakov, Lavrov and others. Partners on stage were: m. Kalustian, Svetlakov, kryukov, a. Venes, o. Filipchik, o. Kharytonov, etc. ... Actively Bullseye movie, Anna Kalashnikova does not forget about his music-composing and writing songs for movies. In 2012, at the ceremony of the "Fashion People Awards won in the nomination" New Fashion Duo "for joint composition with Ed Šul′ževskim" you are everything ". Together with DJ Groove and Batištoj is working on a new music project. In August in Ukraine Anna Kalashnikova video, Sergey Zverev "come on, I love you razdenu. As the leading works on Internet channel ELLO, where in the year 2012 was "blogs new wave". Education: (MAI) the Moscow Aviation Institute (State Technical University), Faculty of Economics; Distance learning people's University of the arts, the acting Department of the intensive course (acting); Moscow State University of culture and arts, the acting Department. Education abroad (United States): NEW YORK FILM ACADEMY, Los Angeles ACTING FOR FILM IVANNA CHUBBUCK STUDIO — The Los Angeles SCENE STUDY MARGIE HABER STUDIO, Los Angeles COLD READING LESLY KAHN STUDIO-Los Angeles COMEDY/SITCOM Filmography • "Moscow Windows" a. Aravin • "Simple truth" j. Belenky, e. Starkov, Shmelyov. • "Incorrect" A. Selivanov • City of temptations 2010» a. Kulyamin, Vlasov | episode • The crime will be solved-2» Libin, i. Shegolev winter hunting» 10 series 2010 • "Best grandmother" e. Zhigaeva, i. Kvirikadze • "Manticore" Kitt • "Crazy Angel a. Sukharev • "Speckorr" M. Shevchuk • Bullet-Dura "Chichkov • "H" M. Volkova Yuzovskiy | Vika | Diamond poison 18 series 2008 • "One day love" in Nikolaev, d. Magonov • "Classmates" S. A. Soloviev • "Our Russia" P. Buslov • "Burdock" S. Andreasyan • "Wedding ring" d. Goldman • "My" Lumps • "Redhead". Babenko • "Cross in a circle" d. Fyodorov • "The maze of lies" by Pogorelov • 2010 "Joker" Lavrov | girl at the reception • "Cadets" in Kremlin Kozlovsky, a. Grebenkin • "Extraordinary history" and Barkovskaya. Prokopenko. • "Give young people!" on the Land. • "Basic version" Alexander Smirnov | Secretary in the model agency | "Living goods" 6 series • «Singer» Kirienko • Angelique R. Prosvirnin • «Detectives» Golovanov, K. Zakirov • "I live!" by d. Magonov • "Terror love r. Prosvirnin • "Wild" 3 a. Mazunov • "Witch Doctor" By B. Kazakov • "Footprint" Series. PICKLOCK. — Kate Simon/M. Kalmykov • Amazon 2 season e. Lavrentyev, s. Vlasov | episode 2011 • "H" Team A. Sukharev • "Trace. A Series Of SINS " • «Happy together» r. Karapetyan • "Bros 3" Konisevič 2012 Theatre works Theatre works (performances): "Cinderella" and other children's shows, "Zykovy" (Bitter), "the importance of being earnest (Wilde), Tartuffe (Molière)," marriage in spite of himself "(Moliere), the idiot (Fyodor Dostoevsky), the" Jumper "Chekhov," the Moscow chorus of "Indifferent", Petrushevskaya handsome "(Cocteau) Shooting in advertising "Social MINISTRY" and the video for billboards "blood donation", "planet of women", the snow Queen (store chain), a commercial for the Mardan Palase "(Antalya, Turkey), Porsche car Marussia" Trilogy kN, m. Kramer "Tango under the gun" TV show programs Music television competition "GoWest (capital) International television music competition "Start UP!" (Capital) The Tv Show "Strike!" "Maiden's tears" "My family" "Russian Lotto" «Metropolis» «Female» (home) "Elevator" (The Vatican) Blogs new wave in Jurmala, 2012 Work on the radio With entertainment from live broadcast on radio station City FM/New York, USA/2009-2010 Music projects Band hotline/HOT LINE-2003-2007 -Collaboration with the producer Center "GO WEST" and "START UP!" 2007-2009 -Group "BIAKT" 2008-2010 -Collaboration with the producer Center BERKUTMUSIC (New York, USA) 2009-2010 -Collaboration with the producer Center Famous Management Group (FMG) 2011 -Work on a solo project of 2011-2012 Participation in competitions Won: Fashion People Awards 2012 nomination "New Fashion duo, Miss Istria 2008, Miss Pacha Model Awards 2009 (Moscow), Miss Parisiens", musical and creative contest «Miss Metropole» participated in the "Miss Moscovia 2008, Miss Dim 2008, Miss Internet 2008, Miss SelebritiPro 2009", "Pacha Model Awards 2009 in IBIZA". Charity *Work and help children's rehabilitation center "inspiration" *Collaboration and helping children with cerebral palsy with the Spring in the heart " *Assistance in the Organization of a children's rehabilitation center for children with CEREBRAL PALSY, a member of the Board of Trustees *Help and support. Charity concerts of "World of joy" Category:1984 births Category:Women's music